Vývojářská sekce
__TOC__ Toto je vývojářská sekce sloužící autorům Wikipedie, aby se lépe orientovali v rozdělaných článcích. Zároveň může posloužit i ostatním, aby mohli sledovat průběh překladů. REDIRECT *VanillaRedirect *IC2 Redirect *BC3 Redirect *Forestry Redirect *Redpower Redirect *RailCraft Redirect Stub *Redstone Comparator *Redstone Diamond Chipset *Emerald Electron Tube *Redstone Tube Frame *Tube Frame *1MV Wire *Gaslight Mantle Poznámky '--Vanilla--' *Vymyslet co s Fireworks a jejich linkování (např u Gunpowder). *Dodat Spawn Eggy, Lebky, Witch Hut a UPDATE 1.6+ *Je potřeba nalinkovat NPC Village, Opuštěné doly, Dungeony, Jungle a Desert Temple a Stronghold. Přesné linky kam linkovat jsou zde ZDE. '--Ostatní--' *Ve Forestry opravit všechny farmy a Harvestery. Přidat do nich, že nejsou aktuální a návod jak je zapnout v CFG. *Rozdělit Vanilla Walls a Walls (Railcraft). Vytvořit společnou page. *Přidat galerii do Walls (Railcraft). *Vytvořit linkování v "Template" Alloy Furnace na "Fuel" . *Vytvořit návody "How to start" *Vytvořit lepší obrázky pro Detectory v RailCraftu *Walls - Nalinkovat "hlavy mobů" (zajímavosti) *Minecart with Chest - Nalinkovat "hlavy mobů" *Doors - doplnit link na swich mechanismy podle dalších módů *MAtmos - Zde je anglické video *Help Wiki *UncategorizedPages *Broken Redirects *Admin Tools Version RailCraft *RailCraft Hotovo Větřík //Hlavní stránka *Block of Concrete - Hotovo Větřík *Block of Steel - Hotovo Větřík//GregTech *Coke Oven Brick - Hotovo Větřík *Sandy Stone - Hotovo Větřík *Anchor Cart - Hotovo Větřík *Blast Furnace Brick - Hotovo Větřík *TNT Cart (Railcraft) - Hotovo Větřík *Work Cart - Hotovo Větřík *Tank Cart (Railcraft) - Hotovo Větřík *Undercutter Cart - Hotovo Větřík *Track Relayer Cart - Hotovo Větřík *Gift Cart - Hotovo Větřík *Pumpkin Cart - Hotovo Větřík *Personal Anchor Cart - Hotovo Větřík *World Anchor - Hotovo Větřík *Personal Anchor - Hotovo Větřík *Admin Anchor - Hotovo Větřík *Anchor Sentinel - Hotovo Větřík *Admin Anchor Cart - Hotovo Větřík *Batbox Cart - Hotovo Větřík *MFE Cart - Hotovo Větřík *MFSU Cart - Hotovo Větřík *Tunnel Bore - Hotovo Větřík *Steam Locomotive (Railcraft) - Hotovo Větřík *Wooden Tie - Hotovo Větřík *Stone Tie - Hotovo Větřík *Stone Railbed - Hotovo Větřík *Wooden Railbed - Hotovo Větřík//Gift *Tin Plate (Railcraft) - Hotovo Větřík//GregTech//Gift//Linkovani *Steel Plate (Railcraft) - Hotovo Větřík//Gift//Linkovani *Iron Plate (Railcraft) - Hotovo Větřík//Linkovani *Steel Gear - Hotovo Větřík *Gold-Plate Gear - Hotovo Větřík *Iron Tank Wall - Hotovo Větřík *Wooden Rail - Hotovo Větřík *Standard Rail - Hotovo Větřík//Gift *Advanced Rail - Hotovo Větřík//Git *H.S. Rail - Hotovo Větřík *Reinforced Rail - Hotovo Větřík//Linkovani//Gift *Turbine Blade - Hotovo Větřík *Turbine Disc - Hotovo Větřík *Turbine Rotor - Hotovo Větřík *Steel Boots - Hotovo Větřík *Steel Leggings - Hotovo Větřík *Steel Chestplate - Hotovo Větřík *Steel Helmet - Hotovo Větřík *Signal Lamp - Hotovo Větřík//Linkovani//Gift *Signal Circuit - Hotovo Větřík//Linkovani//Gift *Receiver Circuit - Hotovo Větřík//Linkovani//Gift *Controller Circuit - Hotovo Větřík//Linkovani//Gift *Rebar - Hotovo Větřík//GregTech//Linkování *Charcoal Dust (Railcraft) - Hotovo Větřík//Thermal Expansion//Linkování *Obsidian Dust (Railcraft) - Hotovo Větřík *Saltpeter (Railcraft) - Hotovo Větřík //GregTech *Sulfur (Railcraft) - Hotovo Větřík//GregTech *Saltpeter Ore - Hotovo Větřík *Sulfur Ore (Railcraft) - Hotovo Větřík *Coal Coke - Hotovo Větřík//Linkování *Block of Coal Coke - Hotovo Větřík *Steel Nugget (Railcraft) - Zkontrolovat korekci *Crushed Obsidian - Zkontrolovat korekci *Creosote Oil - Zkontrolovat korekci *Creosote Bottle - Zkontrolovat korekci *Creosote Bucket - Zkontrolovat korekci *Creosote Can - Zkontrolovat korekci *Creosote Capsule - Zkontrolovat korekci *Creosote Cell - Zkontrolovat korekci *Iron Tank - Zkontrolovat korekci *Lapotron Loader Upgrade - Zkontrolovat korekci *Strengthened Glass - Zkontrolovat korekci *Engineer's Overalls - Zkontrolovat korekci *Trackman's Goggles - Zkontrolovat korekci *Steel Sword - Zkontrolovat korekci *Steel Hoe - Zkontrolovat korekci *Steel Pickaxe - Zkontrolovat korekci *Steel Axe - Zkontrolovat korekci *Steel Shovel - Zkontrolovat korekci *Diamond Bore Head - Zkontrolovat korekci *Steel Bore Head - Zkontrolovat korekci *Iron Bore Head - Zkontrolovat korekci *Industrial Steam Engine - Zkontrolovat korekci *Hobbyist's Steam Engine - Zkontrolovat korekci *Commercial Steam Engine - Zkontrolovat korekci *Detector - Powered - Zkontrolovat korekci *Detector - Player - Zkontrolovat korekci *Detector - Mob - Zkontrolovat korekci *Detector - Explosive - Zkontrolovat korekci *Detector - Animal - Zkontrolovat korekci *Detector - Empty - Zkontrolovat korekci *Detector - Any - Zkontrolovat korekci *Detector - Age - Zkontrolovat korekci *Detector - Sheep - Zkontrolovat korekci *Detector - Villager - Zkontrolovat korekci *Detector - Train - Zkontrolovat korekci *Detector - Locomotive - Zkontrolovat korekci *Detector - Advanced - Zkontrolovat korekci *Detector - Routing - Zkontrolovat korekci *Detector - Item - Zkontrolovat korekci *Detector - Energy - Zkontrolovat korekci *Detector - Tank - Zkontrolovat korekci *High Pressure Boiler - Zkontrolovat korekci *Low Pressure Boiler - Zkontrolovat korekci *Cart Dispenser - Zkontrolovat korekci *Manual Steam Trap - Zkontrolovat korekci *Automated Steam Trap - Zkontrolovat korekci *Train Dispenser - Zkontrolovat korekci *Liquid Loader - Zkontrolovat korekci *Liquid Unloader - Zkontrolovat korekci *Item Loader - Zkontrolovat korekci *Adv. Item Loader - Zkontrolovat korekci *Item Unloader - Zkontrolovat korekci *Adv. Item Unloader - Zkontrolovat korekci *Feed Station - Zkontrolovat korekci *Energy Unloader - Zkontrolovat korekci *Energy Loader - Zkontrolovat korekci *Solid Fueled Firebox - Zkontrolovat korekci *Liquid Fueled Firebox - Zkontrolovat korekci *Steam Turbine Housing - Zkontrolovat korekci *Rolling Machine - Zkontrolovat korekci *Iceman's Backpack - Zkontrolovat korekci *Woven Iceman's Backpack - Zkontrolovat korekci *Trackman's Backpack - Zkontrolovat korekci *Woven Trackman's Backpack - Zkontrolovat korekci *Coke Oven - Zkontrolovat korekci *Blast Furnace - Zkontrolovat korekci *Rock Crusher - Zkontrolovat korekci *Steam Turbine (Railcraft) - Zkontrolovat korekci *Water Tank (Railcraft) - Zkontrolovat korekci *Water Tank Siding - Zkontrolovat korekci *Steam Boiler - Zkontrolovat korekci *Steam Oven - Zkontrolovat korekci *Iron Tank Valve - Zkontrolovat korekci *Iron Tank Gauge - Zkontrolovat korekci *Steel Tank Valve - Zkontrolovat korekci *Steel Tank Gauge - Zkontrolovat korekci *Crowbar - Zkontrolovat korekci *Reinforced Crowbar - Zkontrolovat korekci *Magnifying Glass - Zkontrolovat korekci *Blood Stained Stone - Zkontrolovat korekci *Signal Tuner - Zkontrolovat korekci *Signal Block Surveyor - Zkontrolovat korekci *Whistle Tuner - Zkontrolovat korekci *Routing Table - Zkontrolovat korekci *Golden Railway Ticket - Zkontrolovat korekci *Railway Ticket - Zkontrolovat korekci *Routing Track - Zkontrolovat korekci *Steam - Zkontrolovat korekci *Whistle Track - Zkontrolovat korekci *Walls (Railcraft) - Zkontrolovat korekci *Wooden Post - Zkontrolovat korekci *Stone Post - Zkontrolovat korekci *Metal Post - Zkontrolovat korekci *Infernal Stone - Zkontrolovat korekci *Boarding Track - Zkontrolovat korekci *Train Boarding Track - Zkontrolovat korekci *Buffer Stop Track - Zkontrolovat korekci *Control Track - Zkontrolovat korekci *Priming Track - Zkontrolovat korekci *Coupler Track - Zkontrolovat korekci *Decoupler Track - Zkontrolovat korekci *Directional Detector Track - Zkontrolovat korekci *Disembarking Track - Zkontrolovat korekci *Embarking Track - Zkontrolovat korekci *Disposal Track - Zkontrolovat korekci *Elevator Track - Zkontrolovat korekci *Gated One-Way Track - Zkontrolovat korekci *Gated Track - Zkontrolovat korekci *Holding Track - Zkontrolovat korekci *Train Holding Track - Zkontrolovat korekci *Launcher Track - Zkontrolovat korekci *Limiter Track - Zkontrolovat korekci *Lockdown Track - Zkontrolovat korekci *Train Lockdown Track - Zkontrolovat korekci *One-Way Track - Zkontrolovat korekci *Locomotive Track - Zkontrolovat korekci *Track - Zkontrolovat korekci *Wooden Track - Zkontrolovat korekci *Reinforced Track - Zkontrolovat korekci *H.S. Track - Zkontrolovat korekci *Suspended Track - Zkontrolovat korekci *Reinforced Booster Track - Zkontrolovat korekci *Booster Track - Zkontrolovat korekci *Junction Track - Zkontrolovat korekci *Wooden Junction Track - Zkontrolovat korekci *Reinforced Junction Track - Zkontrolovat korekci *Wooden Switch Track - Zkontrolovat korekci *Reinforced Switch Track - Zkontrolovat korekci *H.S. Switch Track - Zkontrolovat korekci *Switch Track - Zkontrolovat korekci *Wye Track - Zkontrolovat korekci *Wooden Wye Track - Zkontrolovat korekci *Reinforced Wye Track - Zkontrolovat korekci *H.S. Wye Track - Zkontrolovat korekci *Wooden Booster Track - Zkontrolovat korekci *H.S. Booster Track - Zkontrolovat korekci *H.S. Transition Track - Zkontrolovat korekci *Switch Lever - Zkontrolovat korekci *Switch Motor - Zkontrolovat korekci *Steel Ingot - Zkontrolovat korekci *Routing Switch Motor - Zkontrolovat korekci *Frost Bound Stone - Zkontrolovat korekci *Bleached Bone Stone - Zkontrolovat korekci *Quarried Stone - Zkontrolovat korekci *Abyssal Stone - Zkontrolovat korekci *Cart Linking (Průvodce) - Zkontrolovat korekci Mini Mody *Flat Bedrock - Hotovo Větřík *Minecraft Forge - Hotovo Větřík *Immibis Core - Hotovo Větřík + linkovani *MAtmos - Hotovo Větřík *Inventory Tweaks - Hotovo Větřík *Treecapitator - Hotovo Větřík *BspkrsCore - Hotovo Větřík Chicken Chunks *Chicken Chunks //Hlavní stránka *Spot Loader *Chunk Loader Gravitation Suite *Gravitation Suite //Hlavní stránka Category:Browse